


Hush

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (sort of?), BAMF Alex Manes, Bottom Michael Guerin, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Quiet Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Alex Manes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Shh,” Alex whispers, lips brushing his ear and Michael knows they’re in danger right now, that they could be discovered at any moment and all kinds of bad things would happen then, but standing there, pressed firmly between Alex’s warm body and the cold cinderblock wall at his back, Alex’s hand cutting off any noise he could even hope to make, Michael starts to get hard.***The one where Michael discovers a new kink while he and Alex are sneaking through enemy territory.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 41
Kudos: 196





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [aewriting's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting) prompt: Gotta Stay Quiet To Avoid Discovery and Malex
> 
> Wasn’t sure if I wanted to write fun almost-interrupted smut or a suspenseful ‘shit we’re in enemy territory, we gotta stay quiet’ kinda fic and ended up with something that is simultaneously both and neither of those things lmao hope you like this ridiculous fic about Michael discovering he’s got a new kink. 
> 
> Also, apologies in advance for grievously misappropriating a line from canon, but I couldn’t help myself

They’re walking down the hall of a top secret Project Shepherd compound that the government has no official knowledge of when Alex suddenly grabs Michael by the jacket and hauls him around a corner and into a supply closet.

“What are y—“ Michael’s startled whisper is cut off by Alex’s hand as he crowds him flat against the wall beside the door, his eyes flashing between the glowing figures on the tablet in his hand and the window looking out into the hall. Michael struggles to turn his head to get a look, but Alex only holds him tighter.

“Shh,” Alex whispers, lips brushing his ear and Michael knows they’re in danger right now, that they could be discovered at any moment and all kinds of bad things would happen then, but standing there, pressed firmly between Alex’s warm body and the cold cinderblock wall at his back, Alex’s hand cutting off any noise he could even hope to make, Michael starts to get hard.

It takes Alex a second to notice, but when he shifts his stance slightly, his leg inadvertently coming up between Michael’s thighs, there’s no mistaking the bulge at the front of Michael’s worn denim jeans. Michael flushes with shame as Alex’s eyes flash to his, wide and surprised.

Alex has been in peak “BAMF Alex Mode,” as Kyle calls it, since they got there, all business as he led the two of them on this recon mission to find out more about the compound, but Michael can see that veneer of professionalism crack just a little, his eyes hungry and predatory. Michael only gets harder under his gaze, leaking in his jeans like a teenager when he lets out the slightest whimper and Alex glares at him and presses tighter against his mouth.

Michael can hardly breathe and he’s never been so inappropriately horny in his whole fucking life. If they weren’t in enemy territory right now, he’s sure he’d already be on his knees.

Footsteps echo in the hall and Alex tears his eyes away from Michael’s to watch the screen of the tablet he’s holding with bated breath. His body is tense against him for a moment until the footsteps fade. Alex relaxes and releases Michael’s mouth, taking a step away from him.

“We need to move,” Alex says in his best Captain Manes voice. It does nothing to help Michael’s predicament like Alex probably hopes it will. “Now.”

Michael nods, not trusting his own voice and follows Alex out the door, adjusting himself in his jeans as discreetly as he can.

Twenty minutes later, when they’ve got all the hard drives Alex needs and have made it to his Jeep without tripping a single alarm, Michael finds himself shoved up against the unforgiving metal of the passenger-side door with Alex’s tongue down his throat.

“We’re getting out of here,” Alex pants when he pulls away, his lips shining in the moonlight and so _so_ tempting, “and when we’re safe, you’re going to tell me what the fuck happened in there.”

“Think you know what happened in there,” Michael says, fingers digging into the meat of Alex’s ass to tug him closer, high off the adrenaline of their escape and having Alex in his arms.

“In the car. Now,” Alex orders with one final kiss before he leaves Michael’s arms and heads around to the driver’s side. Michael does as he’s told.

They’re fifteen miles away, the road behind them empty as far as the eye can see, before Alex has Michael call their friends on the burner phone he picked up earlier in the week.

 _“Hey, Alex!”_ Kyle calls when he picks up and there’s some rustling on the other end before Jenna Cameron’s voice filters through the speaker phone.

_“Status report?”_

Alex’s lips quirk up in amusement. “Package acquired, exfil in progress."

_“Good to hear it, Captain. Any hiccups we should be concerned about?”_

Alex gives Michael a long, considering look that makes him flush and squirm in his seat a little. He doesn’t _think_ Alex is angry with him, but he certainly could be. If he’d been just a little louder or less careful earlier he could have fucked up the entire mission and gotten them caught. It had taken a fair amount of convincing for Alex to let him come with him tonight and he’s suddenly worried he’s blown his chance to prove to Alex that he can be an asset, not a liability.

All in all, he really doesn’t know what he’s in for when this conversation is over.

 _“Captain?”_ Cameron asks again.

“No,” Alex says at last, and Michael releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “We’ll meet you at the bunker tomorrow morning for debrief.”

That makes Michael’s ears perk up, and Cameron’s too, by the sound of it.

_“Tomorrow morning? I thought you were coming straight here.”_

“Change of plans. Got something to take care of first.” Alex’s voice is nonchalant, but the _look_ Alex is giving him tells Michael that _he’s_ the ‘something’ that needs taking care of.

 _“I see,”_ Cameron says, and Michael doesn’t know her that well, but he thinks he hears a smile in her voice. _“Well, take your time then, Captain. And tell Guerin I say ‘Hi.’”_

“See ya, Cam,” Alex says and Michael hangs up the phone.

“So,” Alex starts, chancing another look at Michael before turning back to the road, “you wanna talk about it?”

“Not sure what there is to talk about,” Michael shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip a little.

“No? You got hard while we were infiltrating a Project Shepherd base,” Alex says calmly. “There were men with very large guns in the hallway and you were whimpering into my hand and rubbing yourself on my thigh. You don’t think we need to talk about that?”

“It won’t happen again, okay?” Michael rub the back of his neck. “I just got caught up in the moment, I’m sorry.”

Alex laughs suddenly and Michael’s eyes whip in his direction.

“Sweetheart, I’m not mad,” he says, reaching across the center console to rest his hand on Michael’s thigh. The calculated, professional Alex from earlier is gone and in his place is _his_ Alex, fond as he smiles at Michael.

“You’re not?” Michael asks hesitantly.

“No, I’m not,” Alex reassures him.

“Even though I could’ve gotten us killed?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Alex says. “It would’ve been inconvenient, sure, but I would’ve gotten us out of there. Do you really think I’d have let you come if I thought I couldn’t handle it if things went south?”

“I guess not,” Michael says. He’s not sure he’s flattered by the statement, but as long as Alex isn’t angry with him he can deal with his estimation of Michael’s field capabilities another day.

“So,” Alex continues, “you wanna tell me what was going through your mind? Was it the location, the possibility of getting caught…?”

“It wasn’t really about the guards,” Michael counters. “ _Definitely_ not about the location.”

“What was it about then?” Alex asks him, curious.

“You were practically trying to put me through the wall with your hand over my mouth,” Michael explains. “It was, um… a lot.”

The warmth of Alex’s hand feels good, and when he squeezes ever so gently, the tips of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his inner thigh Michael can’t stop the gasp that escapes him. “That does it for you, huh? Me holding you down?”

“ _You_ do it for me,” Michael says honestly. Alex resumes petting his thigh and Michael leans further back in his seat, relaxing under his touch. “But…yeah,” he adds at last. “You caging me in like that, keeping me quiet so no one could hear… I don’t know, it just… _did things_ to me.”

“Have you ever fantasized about it before?” he asks, stroking a little higher up. “About me holding you still and keeping you quiet while I fuck you?” _Fuck_ Alex for trying to have this conversation at a time when Michael can’t crawl into his lap.

“Alex,” Michael moans, his thighs spreading as Alex’s insistent fingers work their way ever higher.

“You _have_ , haven’t you?” Alex grins, sliding his hand between Michael’s legs where he’s hard and aching.

“Yeah,” Michael gasps as Alex palms him. The keeping quiet thing hasn’t crossed Michael’s mind much before today, but Alex holding him down and making him take it? For a guy with such a problem with authority figures, Michael sure does spend a lot of time thinking about Alex manhandling him.

“Tell me about it.”

“ _Alex_ ,” Michael pleads. He reaches for Alex’s wrist, not sure whether he wants to pull his hand off him or grind himself harder into it. “Don’t make me say it. We’re too far from home right now and the cab of your Jeep isn’t big enough for the things I want you to do to me, so _please_. Ask me later.”

Alex smirks at him, but mercifully releases his grip on Michael’s cock. “Later then,” he says and turns his hand into Michael’s so he can twine their fingers together.

“Later,” Michael promises, smiling when Alex lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to Michael’s knuckles. Michael has a feeling Alex is going to _wreck him_ later tonight, but, well, if anyone’s going to destroy him, it might as well be Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys lol hope you liked it?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
